Mudando de Rotina
by Dessasn
Summary: Sua vida era costumeira e sem graça, ela procurava muito mais do que ser a garota perfeitinha que todos exigiam, será que alguém irá ajudalá em fazer uma mudança na sua rotina...RinxSess[Universo Alternativo]Minha primeira fic, não sou muito boa em resumo


**Oie! -sorrindo inocentemente-  
Tah, é o seguinte, eu resolvi ler de novo a fic desde o inicio e percebi um montão de coisas erradas...então eu resolvi postar os dois capítulos novamente...eu fiz umas modificações, por isso tem coisas que ficaram iguais, mas outras que estão totalmente diferentes! Portanto, eu sei que é chato, mas peço que leiam tudo de novo para entender melhor!ó.ò **

Acho que é isso...irei responder as reviews no final desse capítulo!XD

* * *

**Capítulo1**

Bom, essa é minha história da minha vida. Meu nome é Rin Akatsu, tenho 20 anose moro em Camaleon(1). Faço universidade de Designer Gráfico. Vocês devem estar pensando: "E o que isso tem demais?"

Bom...Nada, e é exatamente nesse ponto em que eu queria chegar, em poucas palavras minha vida é uma total droga! Nada de interessante acontece com ela, todos me acham a garota perfeita: educada, estudiosa, inteligente, criativa e bonita. Pois eu digo que eles não sabem nada sobre mim. Bom...eu adoro ler, em principal, livros que envolvam longas e cansativas jornadas, lutas de espada, e um amor que vence os mais difíceis obstáculos.É mas nada disso acontece na minha vida.

Minha rotina se baseia praticamente em sair de casa e ir para a escola, e da escola voltar para casa. Já tive alguns relacionamentos, mas nenhum deu certo, nenhum envolvia emoção, nenhum envolvia um amor capaz de derrubar barreiras para poder dar certo. Por isso cansei, estou tão cansada da minha rotina que aceitei a idéia absurda de entrar de penetra em uma festa a fantasia com minha prima, Kagome, e o amigo dela Miroku.

A festa é de uma garoto da nossa escola, ou melhor um garoto para mim, um DEUS para Kagome. Mas infelizmente ele tem namorada, e apesar de não concordar, Kagome já desistiu de lutar pelo amor dele, ainda lembro das palavras dela:"Se ele é feliz com a Kikyou, então isso já basta para mim."  
Sinto pena de Kagome, mas apesar dela sofrer, acho que ela tem sorte por nutrir um amor tão intenso quanto esse. Inuyasha teria sorte se correspondesse a esse amor.

Mas continuando...aqui estou eu, me arrumando para ir nessa festa , tomei um banho, comi alguma coisa e escovei os dentes para poder me maquiar. Nos olhos coloquei rímel, lápis e Sombra (vinho em baixo e branco em um pouco de base e uma batom vermelho fraco, quase da cor dos lábios.

Peguei o vestido que havia comprado para a festa, estava um pouco amarrotado, por isso, passei o ferro e pendurei para botar mais tarde, ainda estava cedo e não queria que algum acidente acontecesse.

Estava tão nervosa, teria uma prova amanhã e iria a uma festa ao invés de me preparar, mas precisava fazer isso.Estava cheia de se a senhorita perfeitinha que tira sempre notas altas e é a preferida dos professores.Tomei um chá calmante e deitei a cabeça no sofá para poder descansar um pouco, mas acabei adormecendo.

* * *

-AHHHHHH...NÃO VAI DAR TEMPO!- acordou e olhou no relógio, já estava em cima da hora. Não havia nem arrumado o cabelo. Correu para o banheiro, onde fez um coque rápido e colocou uma tiara em formato de coroa para sua fantasia. Retocou a maquiagem e vestiu rapidamente o vestido e as sandálias, deu uma última olhada no espelho e gostou do resultado.

O vestido era vinho com detalhes em branco e verde. O decote era um pouco ousado, porém não muito, nele havia um detalhe branco com pequenas florzinhas verdes. Havia uma fita verde que era cruzada na frente do tronco, começando do decote e terminando em um laço na cintura. Na barra do vestido também havia florzinhas bordadas em branco com folhas em verde.(2)

Precisava se apressar, passou pela porta e botou a mão abaixo de um canteiro de flor, pegou a chave, trancou a porta e colocou novamente a chave de onde havia tirado. Saiu "correndo", botamos entre aspas, já que com aquelas sandálias ninguém conseguiria correr. Estava apenas a uma quadra do local onde seria a festa, por isso acelera o passo, mas ao dobrar a esquina acaba trombando com alguém.

-ITAI!...Desculpe-me...e-eu estou atrasada para uma festa e...-Acaba por não acabar a frase, pois ao levantar os olhos para ver em quem ela havia batido, ela acaba por perceber o quão lindo era esse alguém.

* * *

Estava em casa fazendo um trabalho da faculdade, teria que acabar o mais rápido possível já que seu irmão daria uma festa à fantasia para os colegas. Provavelmente se na acabasse agora não acabaria durante a festa, porque, conhecendo o irmão como só ele conhecia, sabia que ele botaria o som em sua altura máxima.

Digitou mais alguns parágrafos e finalmente terminou, salvou o documento e mando imprimir.Alguns segundos depois uma mensagem apareceu na tela, informando de que a impressora estava sem tinta.

-Droga...maldito Inuyasha que imprime qualquer porcaria...(Essa é para vc Karen! Adora acabar com a tinta do PC)

Pegou as chaves do carro e desceu pelas escadas enfeitadas das mais diversas cores. Suspirou. De certa forma, não era muito festeiro, mas gostava de agitação, fazia com que ele esquecesse os problemas, era bom se entupir de álcool de vez enquanto, apesar da ressaca do dia seguinte.

Mas dessa vez não iria participar da agitação, sua ex-namorada estaria na festa, e apesar de nunca tê-la amado de verdade, não saberia como agir na sua frente depois do belo "chute na bunda" que ela lhe deu.

Girou a chave no carro e pisou no acelerador, mas não funcionou, estava sem gasolina. Teria que ir a pé, por sorte a loja de informática não era longe.Porém ao chegar na loja um outro obstáculo surgiu, estava fechado.Agora teria não teria como imprimir, por sorte pensou melhor, o professor provavelmente não se importaria se entregasse o trabalho em disquete.

Não estava afim de voltar agora, iria dar um volta pela cidade. Virou na direção contrária a sua casa.Estava dobrando a esquina quando uma garota trombou com tudo nele.

-ITAI!...Desculpe-me...e-eu estou atrasada para uma festa e...-percebeu que ao olhar para ele a garota ficou corada e sem jeito, achou graça da situação, ao reparar melhor na garota ela era muito bonita, estava fantasiada de princesa, ele deduziu.A garota ao perceber que estava sendo fitada fixamente corou mais ainda e abaixou o rosto.

-Você está bem?-pergunto com um tom estranho que me assustou, era um tom de... preocupação.

-Sim...Desculpe-me, meu nome é Rin, foi um prazer lhe conhecer, mas eu tenho estou atrasada tenho que ir...

-Espere!-Ela imediatamente virou-se para mim esperando que eu continuasse- Eu...acho que isso não é importante, quero dizer, todos chegam atrasados nas festas do meu irmão.

-É...mas eu estou preocupada com a minha prima, ela vai me matar por eu me atrasar.-Deu um enorme sorriso e continuou a correr.

-Rin...-acabei desistindo da minha caminhada pela cidade e comecei a andar na direção em que a pouco tempo vi ela sumir.

* * *

Rin continua correndo até alcançar o local da festa, dá um imenso sorriso ao reparar o quão bonito estava o salão, porém seu sorriso desmancha ao perceber a prima no meio do salão, ela estava vindo em sua direção com uma cara nada boa por sinal.

-RIN!- Ela segura meus ombros e começa a me balançar para frente e para trás- ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU!-nesse momento eu dei graças à Deus pelo fato do som estar as alturas, e ninguém escutar o escândalo que ela estava fazendo.

-Desculpa! Eu pensei em descansar um pouco e acabei dormindo mais do que devia.-Digo na maior cara de pau com um sorriso sem graça no rosto.

-Que seja...Vem comigo, vamos tirar o Miroku de perto daquela garota ou teremos que chamar a ambulância.-Ela pega a minha mão e começa me arrastar para o meio do salão onde se encontrava Miroku.

* * *

-Ah….Sangozinha me dá uma chance vai!Eu só tenho olhos para você.

-Você só tem olhos para a minha bunda isso sim...tire essa sua mão de perto de mim Houshi!

-Ei Sango!Quem é seu namorado?

-Ele não é meu namorado Inuyasha, é um iludido!

Kagome ao chegar no local onde Miroku se encontrava paralisa, Rin ao perceber o porque dela ter empacado, dá um cutucão no braço da amiga. Kagome sacode um pouco a cabeça e respira fundo.

-Oi!Prazer em conhecê-los, meu nome é Rin- ao perceber que todos estavam prestando atenção nela ela continua - Sou amiga do Miroku, sinto muito se ele lhe está incomodando!

-Ei...!-exclama Miroku, com uma voz de indignação.

-Tudo bem- diz Sango com um ar contente- Meu nome é Sango, e você não precisa se desculpar pelas sem-vergonhices desse Hentai!-Ela substitui o sorriso por uma expressão de raiva ao dizer "hentai".

-Mas...Sangozinha...

-Já disse para não me chamar assim Houshi!

-Eu me chamo Inuyasha, prazer em conhecê-las, sou primo da Sango.-Aperta minha mão e continua-E...qual o seu nome?-Pergunta para Kagome.

-Ah...bem...meu nome é Kagome, prazer!

-O prazer é todo meu em conhecer uma senhorita tão bela quanto você!-Diz Inuyasha com uma voz de galanteador, e depois beija suavemente a mão de Kagome.

Kagome nesse instante estava mais vermelha que um pimentão, é claro que eu fiquei abobalhada, o inuyasha não namorava a Kikyou?Porque motivo ele estava dando em cima da Kagome?Bom...mas no momento isso me saiu totalmente da cabeça, pois ao me virar para a porta de entrada, me deparo com o qual era o nome dele mesmo?

Agora que eu percebi, nem ao menos havia perguntado seu nome, mas mesmo assim, não demorou muito para que eu descobrisse.

-Sesshoumaru!Por que você está vestido assim cara, cadê tua fantasia?-Inuyasha grita para o irmão, que nem se deu o trabalho de responder, parecia que ele procurava alguma coisa, mas ao se virar para ir até o irmão ele acha o que procurava.(3)

-Como eu estou ou não vestido, não lhe interessa Inuyasha.

-Feh!

Até esse momento Rin ainda não havia desviado o olhar de Sesshoumaru, Kagome ao perceber para quem a amiga estava olhando cutuca Rin e sussurra para que só Rin possa escutar:-_Ele é um gatinho!Por que não convida ele para dançar?_

-Hã?-No momento em que Rin percebeu o que Kagome queria dizer, corou e abaixou a cabeça, não acreditava que ficou todo aquele tempo olhando pra ele.Porém ao abaixar a cabeça não percebeu quem vinha em sua direção.

-Olá...Rin!

Rin praticamente dá um pulo para trás, ele lembrava o seu nome, e ela nem se deu o trabalho de perguntar o dele. Ele deveria estar achando que ela não tinha um pingo de educação.(Ela nem imaginava o quão errada estava!XD)

-Oi...Sesshoumaru.

-Hã...Rin eu acho que vou ir beber um ponche,Ok?Inuyasha, porque você não vem comigo?-Kagome que percebera o clima, queria deixá-los a sós.

-Por mim tudo bem!-E assim Kagome e Inuyasha foram pegar um ponche, Sango que percebera o clima primeiro, para a alegria de Miroku, puxou-o para dançar.

-Você quer dançar?-Sesshoumaru pergunta após perceber, que a menina nãotirava os olhos do casal, que acabara de ir para a pista de dança, ele porém, não imaginava que Rin só tentava esconder que a essas alturas estava corado.

-Hã...Claro!

Sesshoumaru então estendeu a mão, ao qual Rin aceitou, e logo a guiou até a pista de dança.

* * *

**Continua..**

**Sacerdotiza:**_Vleu pelos comentários!XD  
Pois eh vc logo, logo vai ver quem foi a louca de dispensar o Sesshy!  
uahuahuauiahuahahahuh!  
Gomen pelo fato de eu ter postado tudo de novo, e com várias modificações, sabe como é né, por ser a minha primeira fic, eu fiquei lokinha para postar, e acabei postando sem nem sequer revisar!Mas apartir de agora, isso não vai mais acontecer!_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**_Vlew pelo coment...logo, logo eu vo continua!Kissus!._

**Leila M Santos:**_Olha, eu prometo fazer o melhor possível para não demorar eternidades para postar, mas isso realmente depende da minha criatividade!Digamos que eu não seja tão boa em escrever...Vcs devem ter percebido que só de Regras do Português eu já infligi várias!uahiuaiuhaahuahuaahauiu!XD  
Mas eu prometo tentar..._

**Drik Phelton:**_Ah... vc logo, logo a própia fic irá responder as suas dúvidas, infelizmente agora eu não posso dizer nadinha!hehehe!  
Vlew pela sua Review!_

**Patricia04:**_Nossa...vlew por botar minha fic nas suas favoritas!Apesar que eu nem sei se mereço...Nossa, eu li todas suas fics!Elas são D!Vlew Mesmo!XD_

**Obrigado a todos que estão aompanhando a fic, e não esqueçam de continuar mandando Reviews!**

**Kissus, DeSSa!**


End file.
